naruto el legado de las Bestias
by blacking
Summary: la humanidad siempre a odiado, y temido lo que no entiende, que pasaría si toda tu vida es una mentira y a una temprana edad descubres que no eres como las demás personas y que sin saberlo eras estudiado, pues eso le pasa a cierto rubio, harem-gore


renuncia de derechos: esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro,(lamentablemente), los personajes y lugares son ficticios y no soy su creador intelectual(lamentablemente),pero siempre hay un mañana.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la gente aún no conocía el concepto de chakra solían luchar entre ellos. Los humanos adoraban a un pilar divino conocido como el Dios Árbol, este Dios no se inmiscuyó en las continuas luchas que llevaban a cabo los humanos. Cada mil años aparecía una fruta en el Dios Árbol la cuál por tradición las personas no debían poner sus manos sobre ella pero una princesa tomo la fruta prohibida y la comió con el fin de ganar la guerra, su nombre era Kaguya Otsutsuki, con esto Kaguya fue capaz de conseguir un poder divino y ganar la guerra ella sola, ella fue la primera humana en usar el chakra y el hijo de Kaguya nació con chakra ya en su cuerpo. Sin embargo el Dios Árbol enfureció por aquella ofensa y quiso recuperar lo que le habían robado, este era la Bestia de Diez Colas. El hijo de Kaguya pudo pararlo, Hagoromo Otsutsuki quien con el pasar del tiempo seria conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que por vencerlo sería venerado y considerado un Dios y una leyenda por las generaciones posteriores.

Esa era la historia que escribieron pero no todo era verdad, la princesa era una esclava pero era cierto que gracias a Kaguya la guerra seso por un periodo, y que el sabio no era su único hijo, las guerras no fueron solo entre hombre/humanos, sino por una especie más poderosa que inicio habitar el mundo al mismo tiempo que los humanos estos eran los Zoanthropes.

Zoanthropes: criaturas poseedoras de una fuerza animal e intelecto humano. Su existencia ha sido una leyenda desde la aparición de la historia humana, pero sin saberlo ellos convivieron codo a codo siempre escondiendo su poder, buscando un lugar para llamarlo hogar, mientras los humanos peleaban y adoraban al dios árbol, ellos prosperaron, y cuando las guerras humanas amenazaron sus hogares, el clan alado de las montañas pidió que se eliminaran a los humanos, el clan del rugido del valle que tenían que someterlos y esclavizarlos por ser débiles y el ultimo clan, el clan del mar que simplemente que aquellos que entraran a su territorio buscando problemas lo eliminarían, esto ocasiono que se iniciara una guerra entre los 3 clanes Zoanthropes, una guerra más poderosa y temible que la de los humanos.

La guerra humana fue detenida por protegerse de los Zoanthropes que amenasavan con eliminar a cualquier humano que quedaran en fuego cruzado, mientras lejos del campo de batalla;

una joven chica esclava de nombre Kaguya avia escapado de sus amos, hombres que querian meter a la joven chica de cabello rojo en un burdel y ganar dinero a costas de su cuerpo, ella no savia de las violentas guerras que avía entre los Zoanthropes y los humanos, y por error entro a un poblado que avía sido tomado por los Zoanthropes del clan del valle, ella termino prisionera y entregada a gado hijo del líder de los Zoanthropes de el clan del valle, un joven bronceado y pelo rubio, ella resinada a su nuevo estado de esclava de aquel joven de su misma edad, pero sin saberlo este al verla se enamoró de ella, este nunca la trato como esclava, ella al ver los tratos de aquel joven también lentamente se fue enamorando, 5 años después ella era la novia secreta de gado ya que según los Zoanthropes no podían rebajarse a relacionarse con los humanos seres que solo servían para su diversión o en muchas de las ocasiones siendo simplemente siendo su comida, un día fueron descubiertos por alguien, la prometida de gado la líder del clan de la montaña una mujer mayor que él, para establecer una unión entre clanes y someter al clan del abismo y esclavizar toda aldea humana, ella no hizo nada pero el día de su boda ella pidió la sangre de la esclava de gado para que se ocupara en la ceremonia como vino y su cuerpo fuera ocupado para el banquete, gado ya siendo líder del clan del valle tenía que velar por su clan así que el día de la boda, Rita su prometida estaba feliz bebiendo la sangre de esa humana y viendo como gado se la tomaba con un poco de coraje sin saber que este solo fingía, al poco tiempo la ex-esclava decidió que para poder estar junto a su ser amado ella tenía que detener la guerra fue al tembló del fruto, tomó y comió una de las frutas prohibidas del Dios Árbol. Después de eso, ella consiguió el poder Divino y lo usó para terminar la guerra de los Zoanthropes y los humanos por sí misma, convirtiéndose así en la primer humana en usar chakra. Tiempo más tarde, ella tuvo una hija, el cual nació con la habilidad de los Zoanthropes y usar chakra y al año tuvo un hijo que sería conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, este nació por la agilidad que avía conseguido del fruto, ella envió a su hija con gado y ella se quedó con el niño para poder guiar las naciones humanas.

Al enterarse de la identidad de la madre de la niña no pudo hacer nada ya que ella no podía tener herederos decidió vengarse con la puta ex-esclava y eliminar todo humano así que fue donde estaba el dios árbol y usando magia oscura izo que el dios árbol se enojara y quisiera recuperar todo lo que se la avía robado pero sin saber que ella al estar mas cerca iniciaría su venganza con ella y después con los demás que evitaban este mundo, este era la Bestia de Diez Colas.

Los hijos de Kaguya pudieron pararlo, quien con el pasar del tiempo el joven seria conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que por vencerlo sería venerado y considerado un Dios y una leyenda por las generaciones posteriores. Y se llegó a un acuerdo que los Zoanthropes dejarían las tierras humanas que avían sido divididas y con el poder ambos hermanos dividieron las tierras siendo jalados por la corriente del mar, mas lejos del continente de los humanos.

La humanidad olvido a los Zoanthropes, pero mucho tiempo después, regresaron las guerras tanto como con los humanos y los Zoanthropes estos se separaron en 4 grupos dirigidos por los hijos de hikari hija de gado llevándolos casi a la extinción, los humanos conociendo el chakra crearon guerras igual de peligrosas que los Zoanthropes.

Un siclo después los humanos Vivian en naciones y las 5 naciones más poderosas estaban en guerra constante mientras del otro lado del mar los Zoanthropes ya Vivian en paz hasta que una terrible enfermedad ataco, decidieron que su hogar (una isla continente) estaba condenado y fueron al continente sinovia con esperanza de re-establecerse sin saber que sus sobrevivientes que costaban de la familia real de los Zoanthropes, estos eran la reina y su hermana e hijas de los últimos clanes que se pudieron salvar. Sin saber que esto les traería grandes problemas.

=bosque en la frontera del país del fuego con zuna=

-wuaaaaah!...wuaaaaah!...due...duele... por... por favor... déjeme... ir...wuaaaaah!...wuaaaaah!- era todo lo que se podía oír en esa tormentosa noche en el enorme bosque.

En una cueva se podía apreciar 2 siluetas que intentaban refugiarse de la tormenta una era la de una criatura alada y sensual figura y la segunda era de un niño de 6 años que se agarraba la mano izquierda, cada vez que la silueta alada se acercaba a este retrocedía, intentado alejarse de ella adentrándose cada vez más a la cueva, hasta que este por estarse alejando se tropezó por un tronco que se encontraba en su camino y el niño se calló de espalda, al levantar la mirada pudo apreciar la curveada silueta de la criatura que fue alumbrada por un relámpago permitiendo apreciar el cuerpo de la criatura era grande y robusta pero aun así era muy estelarizada y femenina, tenía unas alas membranosas con forma de brazos, poseía unas bellas piernas que terminaban en unas filosas garras, su cuerpo tenia partes con mucho pelaje café cubriendo partes esenciales de la bestia, su cara tenía unos ojos rojos, enormes orejas de cada lado de su rostro y en su boca tenía grandes colmillos.

Hasta que esta solo se agacho que dando lo más posible a la altura del niño y estiro sus brazos Asia el niño que pensaba que sería su fin, el cerro los ojos que dejaba escapar sus lágrimas de miedo y dolor, otro relámpago callo alumbrando la cueva y con este se pudo apreciar un rastro de sangre que venía de la entrada de la cueva y iba a terminar hasta donde estaba el niño tirado con una tés pálida y sus rubios cabellos manchados de rojo mientras que en su playera se apreciaban una gran mancha de sangre y su brazo izquierdo carecía de la mano, en su lugar solo se veía la carne viva dejando escapar la sangre.

-tranquilo ya nada te pasara-dijo una gentil y dulce voz femenina, el niño solo abrió sus parpados dejando ver unos ojos azules

y ver como los ojos de la vestía alada brillaban con un rojo semáforo espectral pero por alguna razón era muy cálida su mirada, el cuerpo de la criatura brillo y este parecía encogerse y estilizarse las alas membranosas de la bestia se retraían tomando forma de brazos delgados y vellos, sus piernas que terminaba en unas filosas garras se trasformaban en unos lindos pies con apariencia muy frágiles, y en sus partes con mucho pelaje parecía desvanecerse y en su cara ojos, orejas y grandes colmillos se convertía en el rostro de una mujer y su melena rebelde se convertía en una lacia y rubia cabernera, el pequeño tenía una cara sonrojada al verse frente de una bella mujer rubia desnuda de bellas curvas y piel blanca.

El niño ante esto solo desvió la mirada dependa pero no dejaba de llorar y este callo desmallado por falta de sangre no sin antes de oír unas palabras

-descuida a partir de ahora... mi pequeño sobrino yo... te protegeré mi pequeño príncipe... naruto-

este es mi primer fanfic...

creo que se nota pero, después de leer muchos me motive y haber que pasa


End file.
